I'm Sango, not Kagome
by Okami no hanyou
Summary: Hirakitsu? Check. Kirara? Check. Unwanted kidnapping and eventual romance from a very handsome demon man? ...check.
1. Default Chapter

I'm Sango Not Kagome

Prologue

A/N: YES!! MY BABY IS BACK!! For those of you new readers, (which I seriously doubt exist) this was up before, but I thought it sucked so I rewrote it. And here it is! I'm fixing it slowly, but hey, I'm doing it. I'm gonna make it lots better then the last one, with more character description and more details, (hopefully! ::cross fingers::) and simply just a wee bit better!! So yeah, here she is, and may I say she might be a beaut? But neways, here's the newly fixed first chapter of ISNK!!! WOOHOO!!!

A soft, small breeze flittered through a small village. It blew mischievously through various women's kimono's, and brought the scent of lunch to hungry men, whose stomachs growled rather loudly. The breeze wafted past a certain monk, who happened to be enjoying the 'sights' of the village.

Actually, he was checking out boobs.

He walked by groups of youthful and pretty girls, smiling and nodding, as they gushed behind him about _his _looks. He simply grinned inwardly, happy for the attention. He walked on, to see more.

It was true, the women were really very pretty, and some looked like good mothers, but none seemed quite right. None of them had a certain spark. The monk sighed. He needed an heir, but he doubted the woman he loved would bear it. He was sure at least one of the females in this village would be happy to do it, but it wouldn't be right.

He suddenly felt pressure against his chest, and gravity getting the better of him. He fell to the ground, but something was in his way, and he heard a soft yelp. Looking around wildly, he realized he had ran into a woman, and was on top of her. He scrambled to his feet quickly, and immediately began to apologize.

"Ah, my dear lady. I'm so very sorry, you see I wasn't paying very much attention to where I was going." The woman stood up and dusted off her kimono before looking up at him. Miroku fought to hide a gasp. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had soft creamy white skin, and perfect almond-shaped brown eyes. Her wavy black hair clung lightly to her frame as it flowed prettily down her back. Getting past her face, he began to take note of her other attributes.

She had an hourglass figure, slightly apparent under her dusty dress. She had slender arms, which usually meant slender legs. She seemed to have a flat stomach, and just above it...

Were the biggest boobs Miroku had seen in a long time.

He caught himself staring at them, and mentally smacked himself. The woman laughed, and Miroku couldn't help but think it sounded like bells. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"It's quite all right sir. I wasn't quite paying attention myself." She spoke in a very soft and melodious voice. Miroku almost blushed. The woman continued.

"What is a monk like you doing here? I thought they hung around... More wholesome places."

"Oh, I'm just exploring the area. By the way, my name is Miroku. What, praytell, is yours?" The woman laughed softly.

"My name is Tsuyu. It's good to meet you Miroku San. What brings you here?"

"It is on my way, and my friends and I needed supplies. I'm retrieving a small amount of things. But, I would like a tour from a local." He hinted, while grinning wolfishly. Tsuyu laughed again.

"Why, this is not my home. I am visiting this town myself." Miroku looked vaguely downcast, before Tsuyu continued. "But, how about we explore it together?" Miroku smiled.

"What if we get lost?"

"Then we'll be lost together." She grabbed his hand, and the two began walking.

Sango was beating her head against a tree. It seemed to be the only thing to stop the endless screams. At least it had before her head grew an immunity to the bark and she began to hear the damn shrieking again. Argh.....

Inuyasha and Kagome had been yelling at each for hours. It hadn't started that way, it had originally been a regular Shippo Inuyasha squabble, but then Kagome decided to get into it. She hated it when Kagome stuck her head in things that didn't even pertain to her.

After Kagome began shrieking, Shippo had ran away with his tail between his legs, and she and Inuyasha's yelling grew steadily worse. Then of course Kagome had to use the old threat of, 'I'm going home!' which made Inuyasha even more mad, and the decibel level raised. Sango's head was throbbing, and she felt she needed to get out of there. She stood up, and with a quiet statement about going to find Miroku, she left the clearing, and the screaming duo.

When the screams finally died down, Sango relaxed. She could find Miroku, and maybe he could stop the damn screaming. He was cool headed, and could probably handle it, and that was why Sango loved him so.

She blushed at the thought, but brushed it off. He didn't know, and may not know for a while. The monk wasn't to know of her love, though she had decided she would tell him about it if he told he loved her first.

So what if she was shy? It couldn't be helped, and she was pretty sure Miroku had somewhat of the mutual feelings. Sango sighed. Why was she so shy?

Still, the love in her heart was there, quite obviously. But she also prided herself for hiding it. She was sure nobody knew, and she was also sure nobody would know until she herself decided to reveal it.

Sango walked on, thoughts of love in her head, humming silly songs that came to her as she walked. An elderly couple walked by thinking, that is a girl in love. They were right... But only for a short while.

After searching for a while, Sango began to get worried. Miroku should have been easier to find. All she should have done was find a group of girls, and he would most likely be there. The fact that he wasn't unnerved her. She began searching frantically, and passed by a slim alleyway. She heard a giggle and stopped. Normally this wouldn't have mattered at all, but there was a male voice in that alley that sounded eerily familiar.....

She stood near the edge of the alleyway, not wanting to look in. She was praying hard that it wasn't Miroku in there, and some other man, but something told it was. She knew it was Miroku. She slowly steeled herself t look around the corner.

She saw a beautiful woman, smiling seductively at a man with a short ponytail. Their clothes were very ruffled, and they both looked rather flushed. Sango's eyes widened as she heard the man say the one thing that sealed the scene.

"Milady, will you do me the pleasure of bearing my child?" The woman laughed, and Sango swore she heard her say yes. She jerked around and charged out of the village full tilt. Miroku had the strangest feeling of someone he knew was nearby, but he shrugged it off. Tsuyu smiled, and he knelt down to kiss her.

Sango ran as fast as she could through the forest. Her heart was in thousands of pieces. She felt so betrayed, so hurt. She collapsed to the ground in a heap and began to sob heavily. The ache in her heart was almost too much too bear. The tears kept flowing, and she made no move to stop them.

Sango was too deeply into her sobbing and crying to hear the rustle of movement behind her.

A/N: So, it was short. But it's a fuggin prologue, it's supposed to be. Sides, I'm planning for every chapter to be about 6-7 pages long each, and 8 for the specialty chapters. Yeah so, I hope you liked and yeah, more updates soon. I love you all! And SMOOCHIES!!


	2. Chapter One

I'm Sango, Not Kagome!

Chapter One.

A/N: Hello! I'm, writing this... finally. But unfortunately, I'm not in the best of moods... So if it isn't all that good or is very morbid... My bad.

Disclaimer: I used to do very fun disclaimers. But in the old story it stared 'round chapter eight... But those will start again soon. Neways, I don't own Inuyasha... Though I really wish I did....

Sango sniffled. It hurt so much.. She hated this feeling, this betrayal, this pain. There was new ache in her heart, so much different from the other hurts that existed there. The deaths, the hatred, the thirst for revenge... she could almost take them with a smile, she was used to it, well almost anyway.

...But this feeling, it felt so disgusting and horrible, and it made her feel so sick. As if it would be easier to just die.... To leave this world... She felt numb, but at the same time felt as if needles were being pushed into her skull. Her head was pounding with a noise to hurt the gods.. It was a deafening roar, and yet it was silent at the same time. She was in an abyss of pain and hate, and it was all because of... him.

Miroku.

The man she had loved so dearly.

She grasped her head and a sob racked her body. She had a horrible headache. She wanted so much for all this pain and horridness to simply fade away with the wind.. The wind was so cold.. She was so cold.. It was so quiet here... It seemed so wrong... Was something there? Where was the deafening hell?

In her haze of pain, Sango lifted her head. It felt so wrong here. It was far too quiet, there should be more noise then this in the forest. She strained her ears. Why was it like this? Her eyes were blurry from her waterfall of pained tears, so looking around was almost pointless. She wiped her eyes and heard it, there was rustling around her. Momentarily forgetting her pain, she swirled herself around and there, in front of her, stood a bear demon.

She jerked backwards and stood up, nearly toppling onto her butt. The beast roared and walked towards her menacingly. Sango turned around and ran at full speed, silently cursing herself for not bringing her weapon. She searched around for some weapon, and saw nothing immediately. The direness of her situation reminded her of her earlier hell. Luck simply didn't like her...

Her breathing became labored, her steps became heavy, and her eyes became filled with even more tears. She was going to die... She wasn't going to get her revenge, never live her dreams. Never...never.... The bear demon was just behind when she saw it. Her refuge. A plan formed in her head. She turned sharply and ran for them. Her salvation, some bramble bushes.

She ran through them at full tilt, ignoring the pain of three inch long needles digging into her skin and viciously tearing her clothes. She ignored the warm blood sliding down her arms and legs..

She just needed to trap the bear's skin in the brambles, and then he would be stuck. After that she would have to rely on herself to kill it. She heard a frustrated roar from behind her, and she turned. She grinned weakly, the bear was stuck in the brambles, just as she had hoped. Finally something was on her side. She glanced around for something to kill him with. There was a slightly large rock near her feet. It would have to work. She reached for it and the beast screamed. It knew it's death was here. It thrashed trying to break free, but to no avail, the brambles clung tight to his bloodied fur.

She walked staggeringly over to it, and raised the rock with a pained breath. She was so tired... So weak. She would so much more rather let it go, or to ignore it and lay down to sleep. But the taija inside of her would not let her. Sango let her arm go, and the rock cracked upon the beast's skull. It looked at her with a look of disgust and hatred, then died. Sango dropped the bloodstained stone to the uneven and prickly ground and heaved a sigh of relief. She fell to her knees and crawled weakly and slowly out of the brambles to the forest around them.

Finally, she was finished. She could sleep, she could be free. She collapsed to the ground, laughing silently laughing deep inside the solitude of her own head. She ignored her instincts telling her of the dangers of sleeping unarmed in the forest. She just didn't care. Finally... finally.... Slowly, the sweet darkness of unconsciousness enveloped her, and she drifted away, very far away.

A little girl sat, smiling, in a field. She looked no older then three and she looked very rosy and tanned. She blinked her brown eyes at the sunlight and giggled. In her small, slightly dirty hands were a ring of flowers. She drew her attention from the sunlight and slouched while staring in upmost concentration at her task. She was making a flower necklace for her daddy, he was coming home soon, and he needed a welcoming gift. She grinned happily, showing a missing tooth, and laughed out in full. Daddy always looked so silly when he wore her specially made flower necklaces, but he wore them anyway. She loved her daddy so much. She also missed him so much when he was gone.

A few minutes later, the little girl held up a finished necklace and smirked triumphantly. It was finished! She shook her medium-length brown hair out of her eyes and ran to her house to put the necklace in a safe place. She wouldn't want to give her daddy a messy necklace now would she?

She pranced home, smiling. The villagers smiled back at her as she passed. She was simply so cute! Getting to her house, she saw her grandmother sitting on the porch fanning herself. She smiled at her and the woman smiled back.

"Who will get that lovely little necklace you have there Sango?" The little girl hopped up the steps. And stood in front of her grandmother.

"It's for daddy! It's my welcoming home present! I'm sure he'll love it!" The girl hopped into her house and put the necklace on her mat. She then joined her grandmother outside.

"Grandmother, how come daddy comes home so much later then the other men?" The older woman hesitated.

"Because, he's the headman darling."

"That's the only reason?"

"Y-yes sweet one. That's the only reason." The little girl looked at the older woman in curiosity. Why was grandmother being so vague? Sango shrugged it of while she ran back inside to get her doll, and came back out on the porch. She and her grandmother then got into a conversation about how the doll was a concubine and wanted to be set free because she loved the stableman. The two sat for a while, talking about the doll's unfortunate life, when Sango saw her mother run by.

"Mother!" Sango called to her mother, but she didn't seem to hear. Sango could have sworn she saw tears flowing down her eyes. A few seconds later, her father came running out of a house looking very unusually dressed. Sango got up to follow them. Her grandmother grasped her arm, trying to hold her back, but she jerked out of her grasp. Why hadn't mother responded?

She ran till she came to the back gates of the village and saw her mother standing there, with tears streaming down her pale and pretty face. She stared with hatred and betrayal at her father. The look scared Sango. What had happened?

"Tsukino! How could you? How?! I've only loved you and cared for you for so many years and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with some village whore?" Her mother spat.

"Kayaki, I'm so sorry I didn't want you to find out-"

"Of course you didn't! You didn't want to be disgraced! How could you Tsukino? How can you do something like this! I-It's practically unthinkable!"

"Kayaki-" He stated, with a more firm voice, but she interrupted again.

"How long!?" She screamed at him in rage.

"What?" He asked. Her voice softened to barely a whisper.

"How long had this been happening?" The man looked away and glared at the ground.

"Three months." Her mother burst into more sobs. "She is with a child." Kayaki fell to the ground with sobs. Sango felt tears beginning to fall down her face. Why was mommy crying? What was daddy talking about?

"Kayaki, I apologize but-"

"You must disown me... I know.. But Tsukino.. Why? I gave you all I could and more. I loved you, I still love you! Why disown me? I have only done what would please you for years, despite my wishes... Please... Don't-"

"My love for you had died. I care more for Shayumi now." Kayaki burst into more sobs, but still managed to stand up. She held her head high, tears still streaming silently down her face. She walked up to him and spoke. "If you disown me, you disown my child. I shall leave this god be damned village, but I shall take Sango with me!" She said with a fury. Tsukino turned red with anger. He raised his hand and smacked Kayaki as hard as he could. Sango gasped as her mother staggered. Why... Why had daddy hit mommy?

"She will stay here hating your memory for leaving her! Leave now wench!" Kayaki raised a hand to her face and turned.

"I shall gather my things... But Tsukino.." She turned to him. "You shall never know her, and she you." Kayaki walked silently away. Sango's eyes widened. She spun around and headed for the flower fields. Tears fell down her face. She reached the fields and collapsed. Her mother was leaving, her daddy was different... She was going to get a new sibling. She didn't want this... She wanted her family, her own family she knew. Why did it have to change? She burst into a new set of tears, and curled up into a ball.

_Mommy....._

Sango jerked awake. She panicked. Where was she? Why.. What.. Then it hit her. What had happened earlier, why she was covered in dried blood, and why she felt so sick. Miroku...The bear... The dream... Why had she had that dream anyway? Must she be filled with unhappiness and disappointment?

Sango shook her head. She looked up. The moon still wasn't out, so she couldn't have been unconscious for long. She had to get back to camp, that much she knew. Ignoring the pain, something she was so used to doing, she stood on her weak and slightly bleeding legs. Damn brambles.... She walked forward, and pain raced up her leg, her head pounded, her cuts were all stinging. This was going to be a very long walk.

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached camp. She wasn't' quite sure how she managed to find it, never mind how she managed to GET to it. She glanced around. Inuyasha wasn't there, he was probably hunting. Miroku was nowhere to be seen, and Sango was very glad about this. She could only see Kagome and Shippo. She walked slowly into the clearing. Kagome jerked her head and saw Sango. Her clothes were torn to shreds, her hair was messy, and she was bleeding all over. At once her 'protect friend' defenses went up.

"Oh my God! Sango what happened to you?"

"I was alone it the forest, and I got attacked. I had to run into some brambles to kill the demon." She looked down. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow? I stupidly forgot my other yukata at Kaede's." Kagome nodded.

"I think I have an extra uniform. We're about the same size, I'm sure it'll fit." Sango nodded. She hated the prospect of wearing that stupid, short thing, but it was the best thing she had at the moment, and she wasn't going to pass it up. "Thank you so much Kagome." She nodded.

"It's no problem Sango. Lets clean those cuts." She grabbed her backpack and began to shuffle through it. She began to take out a lot of things. She took out a case of ramen, some books, shampoo, and other random cleaning items. Then she pulled out her school uniform and set it aside. Going back into her backpack, she began to look for her first aid kit. With a happy "Aha!" She pulled it out and smiled at Sango. She softened her eyes.

_Thank God for you Kagome. Thank God._

A few hours later, after her cuts were cleaned and the worst of them bandaged, Sango dressed into her new attire. It was very short, and she felt very uncomfortable, but Kagome seemed so happy about it. She kept babbling about them being twins. Sango smiled despite her situation. At least Kagome was happy. Inuyasha then walked into the clearing and blinked.

"Umm, Sango, Why the hell are you wearing Kagome's school uniform?" Sango looked down.

"I had run into the forest and didn't bring my weapons. I was attacked by a bear, and I ran into a patch of brambles to kill him. My yukata was shredded," She said, pointing to a pile of slightly bloody scraps of clothing. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well that sucks. Anyway I," he pulled out two rabbits from his coat, "brought food. Lets get to eating it shall we? Sango, will you skin it?" She nodded and he handed them to her and she began her work. She concentrated all of her mind on it, not letting her thoughts wander.

They all sat in the quietness for some time, each doing something. Sango was left to her rabbits, Shippo was drawing while Kagome was studying. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. It was tranquil, and Sango felt very happy about this. Then the tranquility vanished.

"Hello everyone!" Sango's eyes widened. She should have known he would come to camp. She wanted to hit herself and scream "Stupid!" but she knew she couldn't. They would think she had gone mental. She forced herself to speak.

"Hello Miroku." The others followed suite. Why, why had she come back so easily? She could feel his confused stare on her, and she didn't like it. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Sango, why on earth are you wearing that? Where are your clothes?" Sango kept staring at the nearly skinned rabbits, refusing to look up.

"They got shredded because I had to run away from a demon." She answered quickly, clearly not wanting to talk to him. "Well, are you okay?"

"Yes." Miroku shrugged it off. She just must be tired. Besides, he was in too good of a mood to be worried about the predicament of Sango's clothes.

Kagome, on the other hand, was confused. Sango had given her and Inuyasha a more detailed description. Why didn't she want to talk to Miroku? It was like she was trying not to talk to him. Had something happened between them? She stared at Sango. What had happened? She was usually more talkative to him, and she was almost ignoring him. It confused Kagome to no end. She was curious, she wanted to know so badly what happened. She was about to get up and talk to Sango when Miroku cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement. While I was in town today, I met a beautiful woman. She agreed to bear my child, so I apologize for my lateness." He smiled. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him in shock. Kagome covered Shippo's ears. Sango kept to her skinning. Miroku sweat dropped. "Oh no, we didn't do _that, _we just talked about it. I'm going to join you after a few more days here. I hope this is okay with you?" They all nodded, but Kagome saw Sango tense up. Then it hit her.

Sango had been in love with Miroku! How could she had not seen it? She could have set them up together! Now Miroku would be with another woman and Sango-

_Wait a minute, Sango seems_ _to have known about it already... She must have seen them together! Oh SHIT!_

Kagome felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. Poor Sango, she must be hurting so much. She stared and began to think. If she had seen Inuyasha with another woman, other than Kikyo that is, she would be crushed. She could barely imagine what was going through Sango's heart right now.

"I've finished skinning the rabbit Kagome. Lets get it over a fire." Sango stated, staring at the ground. Kagome nodded and walked over to her.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Sango hesitated, then response.

"I'm not sure Kagome. But I don't want to talk about while he's here. I'm not too shocked you knew, but I really don't want to think about this. I want to think about dinner." She said near silently. Inuyasha listened in. He snorted. Miroku wasn't really the smartest man in the world. He was actually very dense, and Inuyasha was almost shocked to realize this. His eyes turned to Sango.

_Poor girl._

Sango and Kagome got a fire going, and soon the rabbits were on a spit. Kagome added some spices, and a delicious aroma filled the air. Everyone was ecstatic when the food was done, and they ate happily, all except Sango, who put on a mask of happiness to fool everyone, and it worked. She tried to be talkative, and Kagome brushed off her earlier unhappiness as she seemed to be happy now. Naive fools.

After the meal, they began to get ready for bed. Sango was eager to get to sleep. Maybe when she woke up, everything in her life would heal. Maybe it would all get better.

She drifted off to sleep, ignoring the ache's in her heart that wanted so badly to come out and tear at her mind. She slowly drifted away from the pain and hells of her world into a night of sweaty tossing and turning, and near sleeplessness.

A/N: I thought that was pretty good, though a bit rushed at the end, sorry about that. I'm also sorry for the lack of updates, I guess I've just been in a kind of slump. Ah well, you have you chapter, and I'll try to update SOMETHING relatively soon. I hope it was long enough, Three lines under seven pages! Plus I'm gonna edit this after I'm done with the AN, so it might get longer or shorter. Neways, have a good night or day!


	3. AN

Hi everybody! I know I'm not supposed to be doing this A/N as a chapter thing, but I've gotta tell ya.

The reason I'm not updating, is not only my internet broken, but my video cards gone to hell... yeah. And those things run as 100 at the cheepest... oO..

Yeah, it sucks.

So, even though IU want to update, I"M SO SORRY! I can't... wah... But I will as soon as I can...

Oh yeah, I'm using my schools computer... and coming up with yet ANOTHER fanfic...

But it won't come to birth fer a WHILE!

Smoochies!

Okami no Hanyou

PS: Don't report me pleaze! Xx


	4. Waking

I'm Sango Not Kagome!

Chapter 3: Waking

_Itching. Something itching._

Sango rustled in her bed mat, half asleep. Her entire body, or at least most of it, itched horribly. Dazedly, she reached her arm to scratch the offending annoyances, but a quick spasm of pain abruptly yanked her from her dreamless sleep.

She bit back a yelp after she had itched a gouge too deep to be scratching yet. Sango bent over to inspect the wound, which happened to be on her right leg. It had begun to bleed, and bleed badly. Sango cursed quietly to herself, aware that there were others in the clearing. She glared at the cut, and it spurted another small amount of blood at her. She was sure it was trying to spite her. Taking in a big gasp of air, she noticed her throat was very dry, uncomfortably so. Deciding to walk to the nearby stream, she stood up and grabbed Hirakitsu. She wasn't going to be caught alone without a weapon again.

Stumbling through the forest's vegetation, she heaved a sigh of relief when she heard the streams's water trickling. She slumped next to it in bliss, and gratefully scooped up some water into her hands. She sipped quietly, listening intently to the sounds around her. Everything sounded normal, but she was still wary. Things like the bear attack happened when you least expected it.

She dipped her hands into the water once more to wash her cuts, when she heard a rustle. It had been so faint, she wasn't sure if she had actually heard anything, but she grasped Hirakitsu tightly, surveying the area through keen eyes. She saw nothing, and not for the first time, wished she had a demon's sense of smell. Wind drifted through the area, making her shiver. She wondered lazily how Kagome managed to go around in such a short skirt so close to the mountains. She glanced around again. Had she really heard anything?

"A strange weapon for a priestess to be toting around." A cool voice from behind her stated. Sango spun, and came face to face, well more like face to knee, with Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened, and she grasped her weapon tighter still.

"I'm not a priestess." She stated matter of factly, all the while wondering why he wasn't attacking. She doubted her ability to defeat him at this point in time, maybe when she was more fit... but right now she would be pushing it.

Sesshomaru arched one of his eyebrows, then sniffed the air. Sango could have sworn his eyes had widened, but it had happened to fast to be sure. He glared at her, as if she was a hellcat come to screw up his senses.

"I must again learn not to judge just with my sight." He stated quietly to himself. Sango barely caught it. He glanced at her with another arched brow. "Then tell me taija, why do you wear the priestess' garments?" Sango glared at him at this, but answered slowly.

"I was unexpectedly attacked, and my extra clothes are at Kaede's village." She doubted he had any idea who Kaede was, but she didn't really care. That was when she realized,

They were having a civil conversation.

Sesshomaru must have caught her eyes widening, because he asked, "What alarms you taija?" He stated in a monotone. She glared at him. "First of all, my name is Sango, not Taija. I'm just shocked we're having a conversation without weapons." She stated dully, when she made another realization. She had been around Kagome far too much. Sesshomaru seemed to glare, but it was hard to make out in the darkness. She was about to continue talking when she heard a crack from behind her. She jerked her head to face behind her, when she heard him whisper right in her ear.

"Never turn your back to an enemy." She felt something hit her neck, and she fell into darkness.

Sesshomaru cursed himself for what he was about to do, but his stupid half mutt of a brother was coming fast. He picked up the unconscious taija up from the ground, and took off. He knew this was a very out of character thing of him to do, but it was needed to get what was rightly his, Tetsusaiga. Besides, Jaken was getting more and more tired lately. Rin could use a new caretaker.

He quickly slung the woman over his shoulder, then leaped into a bounding run. Far behind him, he could hear Inuyasha's angry yowl. Sesshomaru smirked. That silly half-breed would never be able to catch him, even with this extra amount of weight. Speaking of...

How had he not realized that this wench was not the priestess? The thought nearly made him fall from his pace. She was wearing the priestess's garments, but shouldn't he have smelt the difference. He bent his head and sniffed. The smell from the clothes the taija was wearing was heavily over-powering her own soft scent. This made him feel more relaxed. He wasn't "losing it" as Rin would often say. Where had the little girl come up with that anyway? Sesshomaru shook his head, and sped up.

Inuyasha woke up abruptly. There was a smell on the wind, and it didn't smell friendly. He glanced around to make sure everyone was asleep. When his gaze met Sango's bedroll, they widened. Sango wasn't there! He stood up and jumped from his perch. He sniffed the air. Her scent led towards the stream, and there was another smell lingering with it.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha charged through the underbrush and trees, intent to get their before Sesshomaru revealed himself. He doubted Sango even realized he was there. His ears picked up a few words. They were talking? He heard sarcasm in Sango's voice. Obviously, their conversation was far from pleasant. Then he heard what he feared most. A soft thump. He pushed his legs to go faster, but when he arrived, Sesshomaru was gone. He howled in frustration and agony before be noted,

Sango was gone too.

The dull throbbing in her head jarred her from unconsciousness. She blinked lazily, and tried to take in her surroundings. For about the third time in a few days, she had no idea where she was. She blinked once more, to get the blurriness that had faded over her eyes to dissipate. Immediately, her eyes took in whiteness, with a few other colors. She clenched her eyes shut. It had looked as if the ground was zooming (for the lack of a better word) right under her! Feeling a migraine coming on, she groaned. She felt the thing she was laying on...what it a thing? Flinch slightly. Her still tired mind tried to register something's that would flinch...Birds... cats... Dogs...

Dogs.

SESSHOMARU!

Events from earlier that night, the conversation, the bear the rabbit skinning... all came flooding back to her memory. Her body clenched, and she squirmed in a desperate attempt to get away. She felt a firm hand grasp the small of her back, digging into it slightly with obvious talons. She shrieked, more from terror then from pain, and rolled. She felt herself falling rapidly, but saw nothing. Her eyes were shut tight, and she placed feet and hands into the correct position, that she may not kill herself when she fell.

She never reached the ground however, as Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist tightly, and pulled her to his chest. He growled deep in his throat and regained his balance before gracefully descending to the ground. Then he threw her to the ground lightly. Sango took this as an oppurtunity to run, but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"That was quite an acrobatic act Taija." The frenzied terror that had gripped Sango seemed to be wearing off. She gasped in air, the first in what seemed a century, and glared at him fully.

"Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me!" She screeched. She stood her ground. She didn't have any weapons, but stood her ground. She'd attack him head on if need be... She'd just have to ignore her injuries.

Sesshomaru's face remained passive. "You were needed to regain something that belongs to me. It would be pointless to fight me woman, you're at the point of exhaustion. I'd kill you before you swung a punch."

Sango glared at him still, and realized, he was right. Not only was she tired physically, but she was fatigued mentally. Why else would she have acted as she had? She sighed, and tried to put her crazily jumbled thoughts in order.

"You meant to take Kagome, didn't you?" She asked. Sesshomaru ignored her. "Come woman."

"HEY!"

A/N: OH MY GOD! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for son long... TT I feel so pathetic... But, I read your reviews, and I felt the burn to update! So, I dedicate this chapter to those who took their time to review! THEY SAVED THE STORY! Literally, I would've never done it if it weren't for these reviewsies... Hehehe... I like that... But neways, I'm gonna update the other stories of mine first, then I'm gonna update this again! YES!

Neways, SMOOCHIES!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Sango Not Kagome!

A/N: ...Holy SHIT. My inspiration came flooding back. Whee! Someday next... then Not even Princess... But this now. If you want to IM and gripe about my update issues... Okami no Hanyou. Betcha weren't expecting that huh?

* * *

Sango glared at the back of the silver haired man... No, _demon _in disapproval. A rope was tied around her hands, and it was rather uncomfortable. They were nowhere near Inuyasha's campsite, he had picked her up at some point and ran at a pace that had made her eyes water. That hadn't been very fun. The stupid dog man had assumed she was crying. To which she had responded with a kick, which was rewarded with him falsely dropping her.Sango hated heights, with a passion. 

She glanced at the trees around her. They were larger here, wherever _here_ happened to be. The flowers were a bit different, and the air had a sweet smell on it. She might be enjoying herself, if only she wasn't bound and being kidnapped. Still, it was rather lovely.

Sango was so entranced by the scenery, she did not notice that Sesshomaru had stopped. This resulted in her colliding with his back. She could not help but notice, he had really soft hair and it smelled nice. Sango jerked back and shook her head. No sniffing the hair of the enemy dammit!

"Whyhave we stopped?" She asked caustiously. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her presence, like usual.She huffed and looked around him. The sight she saw almost made her squeal, but she didn't want to make the little girl wake up.

A small girl was lying on a mat under a tree, curled into a ball. There was a two headed dragon right next to her, and an ugly little toad thing on the dragon. She knew the ugly little toad thing. That was Jaken. he kind of took away from the scene, but the small girl made for it.

She seemed rather familiar, like she had seen her with Sesshomaru before. What was her name? Rinna? Rahn? Ran? Rin! Rin, that was it. She was lying there, looking very innocent and sweet. Sango had always had a thing for small children, she had always wanted a little sister. Sango shook her head. Going into reverie while being kidnapped was not a good thing!

She watched as Sesshomaru walked towards the little girl and kneel down. Sango was shocked as he shook Rin's shoulder gently... and almost affectionately. She had always thought he hated all humans! At least, that's what Inuyasha always said.. Not to mention Sesshomaru himself has said so on numerous occasions. Sango shook her head. She was confused.

Rin opened her eyes sleepily and stretched, rather catlike. She rubbed her eyes and smiled toothily at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru Sama! How are you? You've been gone a long time!" She sat perkily, her adoring eyes focused on Sesshomaru. He simply gestured to Sango.

"This is Sango. She will be your caretaker. Come, we're going home." He stood and walked towards Ah Un, pulling sharply on Sango's rope. She sent a glare his way, but he saw nothing of it. She let out a sigh.

Rin scarmbled up on Ah Uh, then turned to Sango. She grinned at her and gazed as Sango leaped gracefully onto the dragon from a rock.

"Hi! My name is Rin. You're pretty!" She chirped. Sango smiled warmly at the little girl.

"Thank you I-" Sango was jerked as Ah Uh leaped into the air. With her hands bound, she couldn't properly grasp the dragon. She clenched with her knees, but it wasn't enough. Sango bit down a shriek as she started to slip off of the dragon. She clenched her eyes shut in fear, and she felt a clawed hand grab her arm and yank her back into place. As she opened her eyes, she noticed Sesshomaru was behind her and had saved her. He reached around her and removed her bonds. Sango had to fight a blush.

This was why she _hated _heights.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly. She glanced at Rin, whose brown eyes were filled with worry. "Are you okay?" She asked, to which Sango nodded. Rin smiled, then leaned back onto Sango. "Rin is sleepy... Night night Sango San!"

Sango realized the moon was out. She looked up. By it's positioning, she assumed it was around midnightand it made her realize shewas exhausted. She wished she could slump back and sleep. Unfortunately for her, there was a demon man that was not very friendly behind her, so she didn't have that option. She'd either have to not sleep, or sleep sitting up somehow. She sighed. She'd really love a bed or a mat... Or just a place to _sleep_ right now... Her eyelids were so heavy... Sango shook her head. **No**, she couldn't fall asleep!

She tried to think about things and sort out her jumble of a mind. But, whatever came up just hurt. She hated the thought of Miroku and his new woman... She hated how she acted, she just hated all the things that had happened from the previous few nights! Shedespised the raw feeling her heart was feeling. It hurt almost as much as losing her father and brother... Sango half heartedly shook her head, banishing those thoughts.

She tried to stir up happy memories... Like eating those strange foods of Kagome, or watching Inuyasha sniff around that damn well... Slowly, her eyes closed, and her body leaned back and she was wrapped in her dreams. She breathed lightly and slept soundly, uncaring to the whole world.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared a the woman leaning on his shoulders. She was warm.. And slightly appealing to the eye...Sesshomaru forced the thoughts from his head. She was _human. _She was a human, and it did not matter if shewas warm, or pretty or anything such as that. 

Of course, the challenging little voice at the back of his head spoke up. _Isn't Rin human? _

Sesshomaru ignored it. Rin was different. She was just.. Rin. It didn't matter. None of this did. Inuyasha would come for Sango and trade that damn sword, his prietess would make him. Then, all of this would be over.

_All of it over..._

* * *

A/N: I hope it's ok! I apologize if there's erorrs, I lack a spellcheck. Leave a review if you want to! Sorry it's short.. I havtea update other things and clean tonight so yeah... 

Smoochies!


End file.
